troublesome_streamclan_warriorsmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Redleaf
Redleaf is a dark red she-cat with white paws, and a white chest, and blue eyes. Redleaf is stressed and depressed cat of Forestclan. But her true personality is, funny, adventurous, and kind. The reason why Redleaf is stressed and depressed, is because she had two really close best friends, Mudstrike, and Badgernose. When they were apprentices they both fell in love with her, but she only truly loved, Badgernose. They came especially close as warriors, and Mudstrike was jealous of their relationship. So one night, he called Badgernose into the forest with him, and told him to stay away from Redleaf, but Badgernose refused, and Mudstrike attacked him. He let out a yowl, at dawn, and dragged Badgernose's body back to camp, and claimed that they were attacked by a badger. Redleaf grew very sad, and sought Mudstrike for comfort, but when the elders were taking Badgernose's body away to bury, she noticed a tuft of dark brown fur in his claws, and told them to wait. She sniffed the fur, and smelled Mudstrikes scent, and blood, and rounded on him, demanding if he had killed Badgernose. Mudstrike said no, but then she then asked why Badgernose had his fur in his claws, and drew blood from him. Mudstrike couldn't answer the question, and Crowstar, Badgernose's father, pinned Mudstrike to the ground and almost killed him, but Dottedpelt, Mudstrike's mother stopped him. And Mudstrike was exiled, leaving Redleaf shocked and horrified that her own best friend had killed the cat he had grown up with, and that she loved. She saw Mudstrike a few times after that, and almost killed him once, but couldn't, and let him go. Everytime she smelled his scent or something it remindered her of the day Badgernose died, and her friend betrayed her. When she was expecting kits (Rosekit) she saw him again, and he said that she would be happier if he was gone, because he reminded her of the that day, and ran off. Redleaf found him, on the hill-ledge she and Badgernose used to sit on together, and he whispered "Goodbye Redleaf." And let himself fall off, she tried to save him, but failed, and Talonfeather found her crying, and took her back to camp, where everyone gathered around, and said, "Even though they are gone, you still have a clan full of friends." Redleaf has four kits, Featherclaw, Flareflame, Jaytail, Badgerpelt, and Rosepaw. Her mate is Talonfeather, who she had found has an apprentice from Marshclan, who had run away because of his stern, and ruthless mentor, and his abusing father. She became his mentor, and trained him to be a Forestclan warrior, and afterwards, became his mate. Badgerpelt turned out to be reincarnated Badgernose, and when Redleaf found this out she was overjoyed. At first she was sad (before she found this out), because he reminded her of him so much, and she had flash backs of the day Badgernose died, when she saw him. And after Badgerpelt told her he was Badgernose, he said that she would be happier if she didn't have a constant reminder. And the next day, Badgerpelt was gone, and Redleaf realized that he (Badgernose's spirit, Badgerpelt is a spirt) had gone back to Starclan, but she wasn't sad, because she knew, he was always with her.